doesn't have time for girls
by quickrnemories
Summary: Dean Thomas doesn't have time for girls, except maybe the blonde haired and green eyed Hufflepuff girl.


**Author:** quickrnemories

 **Realm:** _Harry Potter by JK Rowling_

 **Title:** doesn't have time for girls

 **Summary:** _Dean Thomas doesn't have time for girls, except maybe the blonde haired and green eyed Hufflepuff girl._

 **Pairing:** Dean Thomas x OC

 **Word Count:** 985

 **a/n: the only thing that is mine is the character Amaryllis, everything else belongs the JK Rowling.**

* * *

Dean Thomas didn't have time for girls. He already had his best friend Seamus, who was completely in love with Lavender Brown (though he wouldn't admit it), to deal with. The only girl that had ever really caught his eye was Ginny Weasley and, well, she was dating Michael Corner.

So, Dean Thomas didn't have time for girls. That was until he noticed the small, shy Hufflepuff girl during a Herbology lesson. Her head was bowed intently over her work, dirty blonde waves guarding her face. Green eyes peered up every so often, only for her to avert her gaze every time she caught him staring.

"Who's that girl, standing over there by Susan", Dean said as he elbowed Dean, who was fiddling with his pen beside him.

"Who?" asked Seamus, confused by his best friends dazed expression.

"The girl with the wavy blonde hair"

"Oh, her? Not got a clue, mate."

"You haven't seen her before?"

"Yes, I've seen her around, but I've not got a clue who she is".

It wasn't until two months later that he finally found out her name. It was on that same day that he first spoke to her.

"Okay, so we need partners for this next exercise. Lavender, you go with Seamus, Harry with Parvati, Ron with Hermione and Dean you go with Amaryllis" said Professor Sprout, raising her voice a little. Deans head shot up as he saw the blonde-haired, green-eyed girl nervously shuffling towards him. She looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Hi", Dean stuttered, struggling to keep his composure, "You must be Amaryllis, I'm"

"Dean Thomas, I know," said Amaryllis, cutting Dean off completely. He laughed and she did too. She wiped her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears, allowing Dean to see her smile fully for the first time.

They were partners in Herbology for the rest of that school year. In those lessons, they became close. Amaryllis let down her walls and allowed Dean to see the real her, through smiles, laughs and secret jokes. They started seeing each other outside of Herbology, staying back after DA meetings and sneaking into stock cupboards late at night. In wasn't until their last lesson of the year that Dean realised, she'd tied her hair back.

 _d/a_

Dean maintained his crush on Amaryllis all through sixth year, somewhere along the way falling completely head over heels in love with the green-eyed girl. She slowly integrated with Dean's group of best friends, becoming close with both Parvati and Lavender and becoming a best friend to Seamus. Lavender had admitted her feelings for Seamus during the Christmas of their fifth year and the pair had been dating ever since. Amaryllis never showed signs of reciprocating Deans feelings, seeming to view him as nothing more than a best friend.

It wasn't until Dumbledore died and death eaters began to roam the school that Amaryllis realised that she'd fallen in love with her best friend. She'd realised that she'd been in love with him for quite some time. She'd always found him attractive and had even had a crush on him before being partnered with him during their fifth year. She'd always told herself that those feelings had evaporated once they'd become close.

 _d/a_

She hugged him goodbye before he left to escape the clutches of Lord Voldemort. She spent the next few weeks crying, only really speaking to Seamus.

"He loves you, you know? He has for years. He wouldn't admit it for ages, told everyone it was a small crush. But he realised it. He loves you." Seamus told her as she sobbed into his shoulder late one night.

"I love him, its taken me so long to realise it, but I do. I do more than anything or anyone in this world" she sobbed.

 _d/a_

She didn't see him for another few months until he finally returned. When he did, she ran into his arms crashing her lips to his before engulfing him in a tight hug. He kissed her back eagerly and held her tightly.

"You're okay", she sobbed against his chest, "You're okay"

"I'm fine" he replied and dropped a feather-light kiss to her head, "I'm fine". She spent the next few hours with her arms wrapped around his waist, and her head resting on his shoulder.

She kissed him again before the fighting started. It was hungry and desperate, as they were both well aware it could be their last. They went their separate ways afterwards, Amaryllis leaving to defend the castle with Parvati and Lavender and Dean going with Seamus and Neville.

They didn't see each other again until Amaryllis was duelling with a death eater. Dean stood in shock as the blonde-haired, green-eyed girl shot curses at the man.

"Liss, what the hell are you doing" he screamed. She turned her head wearily towards him, her forehead glistening with sweat and tears clouding her eyes.

"I love you" she screamed as a curse hit her and she flew back.

"Amaryllis" he screamed. He ran to her, kneeling beside her body. She smiled up at him. With all her strength she pushed up and captured her lips with his. The kiss was short and sweet and filled with love.

"I love you too," he whispered, as she closed her eyes and tears spilt out of his dark eyes.

 _d/a_

When she woke in the hospital wing many hours later the first thing she saw was Deans face before he engulfed her in a tight hug and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"You going to be okay," he said. "We'll be okay". Then his lips were on hers and their tongues were intertwined.

Dean Thomas didn't have time for girls, he only had time for the green-eyed, blonde-haired Hufflepuff girl who had captured his heart forever.

 _fin_

* * *

 ** _a/n: hope you enjoyed. Please review and favourite. My ao3 is: enjoninee and my instagram is; katnissfamily_**


End file.
